


Tony Stark Really Does Have A Heart

by Sats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, crack!fic, mood rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sats/pseuds/Sats
Summary: - Я умру, я умру, я умру… Стоп. Я в норме. - Тони наклоняет голову в сторону. - Интересно.





	Tony Stark Really Does Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark Really Does Have A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566242) by [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Посвящается lizzehboo.  
> Я катастрофически опоздала с публикацией на последний день рождения goten0040, поэтому, когда она подала мне эту идею (дуговой реактор превращается в кольцо настроения), я ухватилась за неё. Я не так хороша в флаффном джене, но всё же попыталась, ок? Надеюсь, вышло не слишком разочаровывающим или типа того. Умм. Огромная благодарность breila_rose за супер–быстрый бэттинг. <3 После него я ещё кое–что добавила в фик, так что любые оставшиеся ошибки полностью моя вина.

– Но почему?

– Локи.

– Но _почему_?

Стив вскидывает руки:

– Может, потому что он бог озорства.

– Но…

– Завязывай с «почему», Старк. Или пожалеешь, – лицо и голос Наташи совершенно лишены эмоций, но воображение Тони упорно рисует картинку, где она вцепилась побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в любимый нож.

 _Круто_.

Ещё жутко, но по большей части всё же круто. Далеко не каждый может похвастаться умением довести супер–ассасина до белого каления. Мысленно Тони записывает очко в свою пользу. А затем быстро продолжает:

– Но почему единороги, а? Разве такое _озорство_ не разобьёт мечты маленьких детишек и Уолт Диснея? Потому как, всё к тому ведёт.

– Согласен, – Брюс, пошатываясь, бредёт к дивану, подальше от происходящего. Им удалось вернуть его в прежнюю форму при помощи перувианской музыкальной группы играющей на Флейте Пана (1) неподалёку от Таймс Сквер, но он всё ещё паршиво выглядит. – Они были такими милыми и сияющими, а потом… грррхх…

Звук, по–видимому, должен был имитировать массовую резню единорогов посреди Манхэттена, в которую втянул их Локи, но был заглушен одной из изысканных подушек, выбранных Пеппер.

Тони, как раз избавляющийся от брони при помощи роботов, зовёт:

– Ты в порядке, кексик? Выглядишь малость позеленевшим.

Брюс на мгновение приподнимает голову, собирается что–то ответить, но вновь утыкается в подушку:

– Ненавижу Локи. Ненавижу единорогов.

Клинт кивает.

– Можно подумать, обмолвись Тор как убийственны бывают сказки до того, как свалил в Асгард, дело прошло бы легче. Я вообще не должен был видеть единорогов, у меня нет членской карты этого клуба лет с пятнадцати и… Эй! Когда это ты успел сделать его чёрным? Ловко.

Он приближается к Тони и, уворачиваясь от металлических пальцев, как раз снимающих нагрудную пластину Железного Человека, тычет в дуговой реактор.

– Что? Я не… – воздух застревает у Тони в лёгких: свет, исходящий из его груди, слабый и тёмный.

Его первая реакция не совсем паника, но чертовски похожа на неё.

– Я умру, я умру, я умру… Стоп. Я в норме, - Тони наклоняет голову в сторону. – Интересно.

– Интересно, как так вышло? – голос Стива острый, как битое стекло, мышцы напряжены. Последняя часть брони Тони снята, и он делает шаг в сторону лаборатории. Большая, могучая рука Стива преграждает ему путь, и тот повторяет, – Интересно, _как так вышло?_

– Ну, не знаю. Я пока ещё с этим не разобрался. Мне нужно в лабораторию…

– Тебе нужно к врачу, – руку Стив не убирает. У него огромные руки, и пальцы, и кулаки и всё это могло бы быть восхитительно, но не в данный момент и не в качестве высокоэффективного заграждения.

– Я умнее большинства докторов, – легко парирует Тони, потому как это правда.

Стив непоколебим. В этой его форме Капитана Америки он выглядит, как заносчивая копия собственной статуи, воздвигнутой в Вашингтоне, ещё когда самого Тони даже в планах не было. – Да ну? И «Анатомию Грея» изучил?

– Как ты… что… её что, ещё в твои времена написали? ДЖАРВИС, когда…

– В 1858, сэр. И, если позволите, ваши жизненные показатели стабильны. Нет никаких свидетельств колебаний мощности дугового реактора. Полагаю, изменение чисто внешнее.

Облегчение растекается от грудной клетки Тони по плечам и лопаткам. Лёгкие, до того скованные страхом, снова начинают качать кислород, и он делает жадный глоток воздуха. Никаких неисправностей, по крайнее мере, серьёзных.

Руки Стива тяжело опускаются Тони на плечи, во взгляде вопрос, но прежде чем он заводит свою «Тебе–Нужно–к–Доктору» пластинку, Клинт изгибает губы в ухмылке.

– Отлично, значит, мы можем устроить свето–вечеринку в чёрных тонах. Я за неоновыми маркерами.

Он уже на пол пути к выходу, когда Наташа хватает его за шкирку.

– Погоди. Свет голубой.

Клин скашивает глаза.

– Какой свет «голубой»?

Наташа указывает на дуговой реактор, и она права – сейчас свет голубой. Не бело–голубой цвет чистой энергии, а глубокий лазурный, как цвет глаз Стива. Тони изучает его лицо: некомфортно даже думать об этом, да он и не думает вовсе и никогда не думал, о том какие блестящие, цвета синих ирисов, глаза у Капитана Америки, понятно?

– Готов поспорить, эта функция не входила в базовую комплектацию, – заявляет Клинт, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. Может быть, что–то в движении его плеч и намекает на волнение, но голос звучит ровно, – Если только ты не переделал реактор в подсветку, за что отдельное спасибо. Всё что нам сейчас нужно, так это цветы и записи Этты Джеймс для создания _романтического настроения_.

Брюс, оторвав лицо от диванной подушки, бурчит:

– Соколиный Глаз, ты снова ведёшь себя, как мудак.

В голосе Клинта звучат извиняющиеся нотки:

– Ничего не попишешь, детка, я был рождён таким.

Тони ощупывает свою грудь: дуговой реактор, как и прежде сплошь метал и стекло. Небесно–голубой свет под его пальцами ощущается странно, но, существуй для него угроза упасть замертво, ДЖАРВИС бы предупредил, да и с признаками остановки сердца он знаком не понаслышке.

– Извини, Ромео, если тебе нужна помощь в ухаживании за шалунишкой Брюсом, я, так и быть, установлю для тебя подсветку, но эти фокусы _не_ моих рук дело.

– Локи, – сухо заключает Стив. – Кто же ещё.

– Ставлю всё своё многомиллиардное состояние на то, что Капитан Звёзды и Полосы прав, – отвешивая Стиву поклон, соглашается Тони. Он мог бы незаметно заменить реактор, но, если это проделки Локи, значит замешана магия. Кто знает, какие хитроумные ловушки мог установить Локи? Что знает Тони, так это то, что симпатичное светопреставление может оказаться предвестником будущего «тарарах». От необдуманных действий лучше воздержаться.

Пальцы Наташи сжимают рукоятку её ножа:

– Мы должны связаться с Тором.

– Конечно, что может быть проще? Он всего лишь в другом измерении, – соизволив сесть, прижав одну из подушек к обнажённой груди, бурчит Брюс.

– Конфетка, ты меня ранишь. Старк Тэк работает везде, – неоправданно–весёлым голосом возражает Тони.

– Ты дал ему мобильник? – Клинт вскидывает голову. – Это вообще рационально?

– Тебе я дал _три_ и ты угробил их все, – замечает Тони, постукивая себя по рёбрам. Сияние дугового реактора снова меняется, превращаясь в красно–оранжевое, как свет лава–лампы. – Последний ты сунул в микроволновку.

– Я читал «Нью–Йорк Таймс»! – отпирается Клинт, забавно кривляясь. – Статья о тяжёлой жизни американской молодёжи завладела моим вниманием без остатка.

– Ты читал «Хастлер»! (2) – уличает его Тони, потому как нечего использовать ДЖАРВИСа в сомнительных целях, да и Клинт всё равно не узнает настоящую газету даже если засветить ему ей же по лицу.

Стив фыркает и горячие дуновение воздуха проносится рядом с ухом Тони. Щекотно.

Тони скрещивает руки в безуспешной попытке прикрыть сказочное свечение.

– Не умеешь хорошо обращаться со своими игрушками Бартон – не жди подарка от Санты на Рождество.

– Я всё равно не сяду к тебе на коленки, Старк, – закатывает глаза Клинт, – сколько леденцов ты бы не предложил.

– Тор на связи, – объявляет Наташа, её взгляд ясно даёт понять, что она не нанималась воспитателем в этот детский сад.

ДЖАРВИС настраивает параметры светящегося синим изображения сбитого с толку Тора. Тот тычет в экран, будучи в восторге от мидгардаской диковинки.

– Вы выглядите такими крошечными.

– Ага, да, современные технологии просто чудо из чудес, – соглашается Тони, не упуская возможности отдать должное своему гению. Однако, момент самовосхваления не может продолжаться долго, сейчас есть дела поважнее. – Твой брат наложил на меня заклятие.

– Ваши лица выглядят такими реальными! – продолжает восторгаться Тор, уходя от темы. Тони же буквально чувствует, как рядом с ним Стив источает гордость; он, по крайней мере, знает, как пользоваться видеочатом.

Очко в пользу Мистера «Зут». (3)

– Нам тут как бы не до обсуждения высокого разрешения. Твой брат. Наложил заклятье. На меня. Я зачарован. Заколдован!

Наконец Тор берёт себя в руки, вид у него при этом, как у побитого щенка. Он мрачно сообщает:

– Локи всегда был горазд на проделки и чары. Но я не ведаю, чем тебе помочь, Человек из Железа. Таинство магии всегда ускользало от меня. Разве не должны мы связаться с великим и благородным Фьюри?

– Это ж с какого хрена мы должны? – возмущённо требует Тони. Его реакция и в половину не так пугающа, как один из острых взглядов Наташи, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Тор отшатнулся. – Слушай, я видел картинку с изображением твоего отца, но зуб даю, то что они оба носят глазные повязки, ещё не повод проецировать образ папочки на Фьюри.

– Тони, – мягко упрекает Стив, но это не производит никакого эффекта. Он принципиально вырывается из горячего и уютного кольца рук Стива, потому что тот тоже у Фьюри в кармане, где–то между никотиновой жвачкой и ручной гранатой или что там ещё за херню этот тип держит в своём жутком кожаном плаще? Никаких обнимашек с Капитаном Америкой, пока тот сидит на привязи.

Наведённый на мысль, Стив мягко начинает:

– Нам действительно стоит сказать Фьюри…

В то же время Тор заявляет:

– Я справлюсь о проблеме у Всеотца…

– Отлично. Пригласим весь чёртов Клуб Циклопов в мою грудь. Валяйте, ни в чём себе не отказывайте. – Тони _не дуется_ , вовсе нет, даже если его голос звучит негодующе, он не лишился гордости, пусть практически и превратился в ходячий, болтающий ночник. У него есть право на негодование.

Он переключает передачи так же быстро, как дуговой реактор сменяет оттенки: красно–оранжевый цвет заката прорывается через золотисто–жёлтый полдень. В голове роятся всевозможные идеи о тестах, которые ему нужно провести, прежде чем Фьюри сможет наложить на него свои липкие ручонки и… фу, это определённо не тот образ, который он хотел бы визуализировать, ага?

– Тем временем, я отправлюсь в свою лабораторию для крутых ребят, устрою консилиум с моим суперкомпьютером и собственным мозгом, и, не знаю, другими крутыми учёными. Брюс, я приглашаю тебя, как собрата по науке.

Обычно Брюс сам рвётся в высокотехнологичную обитель Тони, но сейчас он только сильнее впивается ногтями в свою подушку и противится:

– Тихий час.

Наташа бормочет что–то успокаивающее и предлагает растереть Брюсу мышцы лавандовым бальзамом.

Никто ничего не хочет растереть Тони. Вопиющая несправедливость.

Конечно, Тони не так близок с Наташей, как Брюс. Эта парочка вместе ходит на маникюр–педикюр по четвергам, если супер–злодеи не вмешиваются в их планы. Тони бы только рад присоединиться – никто не любит неухоженную кутикулу, а его работа с металлом и вовсе сущий ад для рук – но по какой–то причине он не приглашён.

Наташа должно быть боится, что его ногти её опозорят.

– Доктор Беннер, у меня тут кризис, вообще–то. – Тони изо всех сил пытается походить на бедное раненое животное. Потому, как гадко хихикает Клинт, становиться ясно – ничего не выходит. – Ладно, знаете что? Вы мне не нужны. У меня есть целая телефонная книга, полная великих научных умов. Хэнк Пим! Хэнк Маккой! Там полно разных Хэнков. Ах... Питер Паркер!

Это привлекает внимание Клинта.

– Ага, нет, Старк. На твоём месте, я бы не трогал пацана.

– Почему это? – Тони искренне недоумевает. Он нравится Питеру. Ну, вообще–то он нравится всем, но Питер, будучи таким же технофилом, как сам Тони, действительно любит его.

– Ну, – лицо Клинта излучает самодовольство, а тело практически вибрирует от предвкушения. Он складывает пальцы «домиком», как какой–нибудь супер–злодей перед тем, как закатить подробный монолог, восхваляющий его гений. – Помнишь, как в последний раз он сказал, что искренне ценит предложение снова присоединиться к Мстителям, и что ему ужасно не по душе снова тебя обламывать, но ты должен прекратить попытки затащить его в наши ряды?

Может быть – да, может быть – нет. Тони не уверен. Он тогда ковырялся в двигателе своего Bugatti.

– И что?

– И то, что, по его же словам, он не заинтересован участвовать с тобой в киномарафоне «Звёздных Войн», да и твоя увлечённость делами подростка по уровню жути граничит с поведением Логана.

– Он НЕ мог сравнить меня с Росомахой, – возражает Тони, ему, по крайне мере, знакомы правила гигиены. Свет в груди снова меняется на чёрный, когда он видит, как Стив прячет усмешку.

– Мог, – заверяет Клинт, чуть не лопаясь от смеха. – Старый добрый Пит.

– Похоже, мы слишком на него давим, – лукаво говорит Стив, в его голосе слышится веселье. Предатель. Наташа и Брюс, по крайней мере, не делают вид, что их трогают проблемы Тони, и ему становится легче от мысли, что не все в этом доме считают забавным издеваться над больным и околдованным.

– Просто некоторые люди не командные игроки, – угрюмо парирует Тони; в данный момент он и сам не прочь пополнить их ряды.

Наташа, успокаивающе массируя плечи Брюса, соглашается:

– Особенно, после встречи с тобой.

Никакой ложной заботы о его чувствах, да. Брюс что, только что мурлыкнул? Потому что он совершенно точно слышал звук, похожий на искажённое кошачье мурлыканье. В этой комнате сплошь Иуды–изменщики.

Тони решает, что он может придаться скорби о смерти их научного братства позже. Выпад же Наташи он парирует:

– Эй, моё очарование в конце концов покорило и тебя.

Она приподнимает бровь.

– Я бы не назвала нездоровую навязчивость «очарованием».

– Детка, с таким лицом как у меня – всё очаровательно, – отбивает подачу Тони, двигаясь в сторону лифта и едва избегая ножа, который Наташа кидает ему в лицо. Когда металл врезается в гипсокартон, он записывает на свой счёт ещё одно очко. – Кроме того, у Клинта же прокатывает.

Его дуговый реактор приобретает оранжево–зеленый оттенок, как светящееся пасхальное яйцо. Интересно.

– Клинт мне не навязывается, – говорит Наташа ровно, не прекращая массаж. Брюс издаёт ещё один признательный звук, в то время как она пристально смотрит на грудь Тони и шепчет:

– Я решила усыновить его. В качестве домашнего животного.

– Гав, – жизнерадостно добавляет Клинт, не выказывая никаких признаков недовольства тем, что его госпожа, по–видимому, планирует «усыновить» ещё и Брюса.

Плевать, они все могут жить в их логове предательства и насмешек над Тони, сидя на поводках. Или без. Тони не хочет знать подробностей. Наверное.

Может быть он установит ДЖАРВИСа в этом логове.

Он пытается восстановить контроль над разговором, сообщая Наташе:

– Отлично, а я собираюсь сделать то же самое с Паучком. Уверен, всё, что он хочет, это домашний обед, карманные деньги и безопасное место для отдыха. Кэп с лёгкостью может всё это организовать.

– Моё возмущение не знает границ, – произносит Стив, несмотря на то, что кормит Тони питательными обедами уже где–то с полгода.

– Не злись, лапуля, – Тони подходит к Стиву, тем самым как бы прощая тому роль правительственной пешки, но по большей части, потому что не может не прикасаться к Капитану Америка. И это не его вина; этот человек – живая, дышащая статуя. Практически воплощение высшего замысла.

Стив слегка отталкивает его.

– Не называй меня «лапуля», Старк.

– Мишутка? Сладкая конфетка? _Божий_ одуванчик? – он намеренно несёт полную чушь, в итоге это заставляет Стива усмехнуться. Тони нравятся те отношения, которые сейчас между ними, они – друзья и союзники – уже так хорошо знают друг друга, что Стив даже не думает обижаться на ёрничания Тони.

От этого у Тони внутри разливается приятное тепло. Свечение дугового реактора вновь меняет оттенок на однородный, насыщено–голубой цвет пасхального яйца.

Голубой, зелёный, оранжевый, чёрный, жёлтый – Тони задумчиво наблюдает как свет отражается на лице Стива, обрисовывая выступающий подбородок и линию скул. Есть что–то знакомое в этой цветовой схеме, почти как кольцо настроения, которое было у него в детстве.

Почти.

Или не почти?

– Твою же…

– Приветствую вас! – грохочет Тор.

Отголосок «приветствия» простым смертным гулко отдаётся у Тони в голове. До этого момента он не осознавал, что Наташа не завершила вызов, и всё то время, пока она ворковала над Брюсом и замышляла хладнокровное убийство Тони, работающий телефон просто лежал на подлокотнике.

Клинт подхватывает мобильный с таким изяществом, что Тони даже забывает каким идиотом тот был всего пару секунд назад. А затем тот выдаёт…

– Чувак, научись пользоваться телефоном,– пеняет он Богу Грома на неумение контролировать уровень шума. – Мы могли бы сдавать тебя в аренду NASCAR. (4)

… и Тони снова вспоминает, что Соколиный Глаз редкостный придурок.

– Дай сюда, – Тони вступает в бой за телефон, но на нём нет костюма, а его навыки рукопашного боя – полный отстой. К тому же Стив всё ещё удерживает его в ловушке из стальных – или из чего там они сделаны – бицепсов. Тони никак не может понять, что это: живая клетка в стиле супер–солдата или же объятия, которыми ему стоит наслаждаться.

Клинт пританцовывая отходит назад и спрашивает:

– Так что не так со Старком? Он взлетит на воздух?

– Курсы навыков понимания чувств других, – постановляет Тони, бросая колючий взгляд в сторону Клинта, – Я даже оплачу.

Клинт высовывает язык, и Тони чувствует, что должен взять на себя ответственность за светлое будущее человечества. Возможно, пришло время обновить список Мстителей.

– Со слов Всеотца… – начинает всеми позабытый Тор, серьёзный, как никогда. Тони решает сэкономить ему усилия.

– Я хуманизированное кольцо настроения.

Изображение Тора на экране мигает.

– Я не вполне уверен, что понимаю.

– Это значит, что дуговой реактор изменяет свой цвет в соответствии с моим… эээ… – Тони делает паузу, пытаясь найти наименее унизительный способ закончить фразу.

– Душевным состоянием, – предлагает Наташа, её рот изгибается в чём–то подозрительно похожем на улыбку, но должно быть Тони это только мерещится.

– У меня нет души, – кривится Тони, бросая сердитый взгляд на свою грудь, будто та вздумала ему перечить. – Только настроение.

– Точно, только оно, – согласно заявляет Брюс в свою подушку. Когда он успел превратиться в гадкого перебежчика? Раз так, Тони сократит часы его пребывания в лаборатории и размажет крем для бритья по его постели.

Стив постукивает пальцем по дуговому реактору и шепчет Тони на ухо:

– У тебя есть душа, Тони. Не отпирайся.

– Понимаешь, что это значит? – Клинт возится со своим четвёртым старкфоном, вероятно, заходя во всевозможные интернет приложения. – Мне нужна цветовая шкала.

– О нет, нет–нет–нет. Не вздумай.

Тони думает о карманном устройстве электромагнитного импульса, никогда не покидавшего его чертежного стола и том, насколько полезно оно оказалось бы сейчас. Он пытается отобрать телефон у Клинта, но отвлекается на рокот Тора:

– Не бойся, Человек из Железа! Мой отец уверяет, что это колдовство не имеет постоянной силы.

– Ох, ну конечно, если Один так говорит.

– Тони, не груби, – Стив усиливает хватку на плече Тони, строя из себя Капитана Америку с агитплаката. Возможно, это даже сработало бы, не знай Тони Стива так хорошо. Когда видел кого–то играющим с бездомным щенком и плачущим над «Алабама — дом родной» (5) — уровень угрозы такого человека автоматически падает до нуля.

– Это его настройка по умолчанию, – мягко произносит Наташа. Тони замечает, что она больше не сжимает кулаки. Выходит, она всё же переживала за него.

Тони не уверен, стоит гордиться таким положением дел или самое время опасаться, что она нацепит собачий ошейник и на него. Один из тех, что уже носит Клинт.

Стив тоже выдыхает с облегчением, наваливаясь на Тони, успокаивающей, горячей массой.

– «Чёрный» значит, что Старк взбешён, впрочем, это его нормальное состояние, – резюмирует Клинт, – «Зелёный», что всё в порядке. «Порядок» вообще считается за настроение? Погодите. Погодите–ка…

Гора мышц позади Тони некомфортно нависает над ним. Лицо Клинта буквально трескается от самодовольства.

– Что?

– «Голубой» означает счастье! – исступлено вопит Клинт.

Тони оскорбляет такое предположение Клинта, будто он какой–то угрюмый ублюдок. В следующий раз, когда тот попросит сделать ему новые яркие стрелы, вместо них получит громкое «Н.Е.Т.».

– И что? Большое дело. Я бываю счастлив.

– Ага, в уютном кольце рук Кэпа. Прямо как _сейчас_.

Клинт пускается в пляс, а по лицу Стива тем временем расползается румянец. У Тони отпадает челюсть.

Разве сейчас не самое время вынести на повестку дня вопрос о немедленном убийстве Клинта?

Наташа разряжает ситуацию, отвесив тому подзатыльник.

– Повзрослей, – ворчит она.

Но это не производит ни малейшего эффекта – Клинт продолжает отплясывать джигу. Впрочем, оба – не сговариваясь – внезапно вспоминают, что у них полно дел, как то: принять _ванну с пузырями_ , а позже, возможно, подыскать нож поострее. Тор отсоединяется, а Брюс убредает куда–то поспать.

Тони остаётся неловко стоять посреди гостиной, размышляя, как ему быть до тех пор, пока колдовство Локи не утратит силу. Прежде всего, он не может позволить жителям Нью–Йорка прознать о том, что у него есть душа. Это уничтожит его репутацию.

– Ты как, в порядке? – спрашивает Стив.

Тони только сейчас осознаёт, что Стив остался в комнате и, несмотря на насмешки Клинта, так и не убрал руку с его плеч.

– Ага, всегда, ты же слышал скандинавского Бога Грома, я красавчик.

– Я не о… Клинт повёл себя несколько жестоко.

Тони оскорблённо фыркает.

– Я с этим справлюсь.

– Ты с чем угодно справишься, – голос Стива полон неподдельного восхищения. Жизнь Тони к такому не готовила. Он привык иметь дело с доморощенными диктаторами и акулами бизнеса, а не с бойскаутами с золотым сердцем.

– Я просто… – язык будто к нёбу присох, – я собираюсь заказать еду навынос, – вырываясь из хватки Стива, оправдывается Тони. – Может, что–нибудь индийское.

– А, эм… «Звёздные Войны»? – быстро предлагает Стив. Его руки повисают в воздухе, словно ему не хватает возможности держать Тони в объятиях. Игра воображения, должно быть, но одна только мысль об этом греет сердце.

– Хочешь посмотреть «Звёздные Войны» со мной? – Тони искренне удивлён. У Стива вообще талант удивлять его. – Сомнительная затея. Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но даже Человек Паук не желает в это ввязываться.

– Он не представляет, что теряет. Я хотел бы присоединиться, если ты не против. К тому же, кому–то следует остаться здесь…

– Убедиться, что я не взорвусь, как фейерверк?

– Нет, я… кому–то следует остаться здесь, – решительно настаивает Стив. Его не отпугивают ни печальное выражение на лице Тони, ни отголоски смеха Клинта. – Я _хочу_ остаться здесь.

Свечение в груди Тони усиливается, становясь ярко голубым, как расписное пасхальное яйцо, как ясное небо, как блестящие глаза Стива. И даже если Тони кажется, что лучше промолчать, он всё же шепчет:

– «Голубой» означает счастье, как ты знаешь.

Стив улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1\. Флейта Пана — многоствольная флейта, состоящая из нескольких трубочек различной длины.  
> 2\. Hustler («Хастлер») — ежемесячный порнографический журнал для мужчин, издающийся в США.  
> 3\. Мистер "Зут" (Mr. Zoot Suit Riots) – отсылка на мужскую моду 40–х.  
> 4\. NASCAR – Национальная Ассоциация гонок серийных автомобилей (National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing), Inc — частное предприятие, занимающееся организацией автомобильных гонок и сопутствующей деятельностью.  
> 5\. «Стильная штучка» (англ. Sweet Home Alabama — «Алабама — дом родной») — американская романтическая кинокомедия 2002 года.


End file.
